


Первое утро после войны

by Mitlaure, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Сопротивление разгромлено, и в галактике воцарился мир. Хакс еще не осознал это и пытается делать то же, что и всегда.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Первое утро после войны

**Author's Note:**

> 52 ПБЯ. Хакс и Рен основали государство — преемник Первого Ордена, названное Новым Порядком. 
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Армитаж проснулся на мягкой кровати, когда за окном его апартаментов только занимался рассвет. Уже много лет ему не нужен был будильник — он всегда вставал в одно и то же время, вне зависимости от того, сколько длились сутки на той планете, на которой он находился.  
Став канцлером, он смог позволить себе фиксированное время подъема, а не посменную работу.  
Пять часов тридцать минут по стандартному времени.

Кайло в его постели продолжал спать. Как это всегда бывало в те редкие ночи, когда они засыпали в одной постели. Или когда Кайло сидел рядом с Хаксом, пока тот продолжал работать и, бывало, так и засыпал, сидя над картами, сметами и Сила знает чем еще.  
Наутро он все равно просыпался в собственной постели — Рен всегда старался заботиться о том, чтобы его канцлер отдыхал чуточку больше, чем тот позволял себе сам. Хакс был уверен, что в том, что он внезапно засыпал над рабочими документами, был виноват Кайло с его Силой. Но никогда не спрашивал, так ли это на самом деле.

Повинуясь все той же привычке, Хакс провел ровно пятнадцать минут в освежителе, чтобы выйти оттуда в идеально отглаженной мантии, причесанным по уставу. Из зеркала на него смотрел практически седой мужчина с острыми скулами и по-прежнему горящими глазами.

Две минуты на то, чтобы полюбоваться панорамой Корусанта, открывающейся из окон кабинета. Планета словно была накрыта куполом тишины. Слишком спокойная. Как во сне.  
Он уперся запястьем в острие спрятанного в рукаве ножа и пришел к выводу, что это не может быть сном, если он смог почувствовать укол.  
Но то, что все вокруг вдруг затихло, нервировало. Так не должно было быть. Возможно, в этот раз он проспал что-то важное? Не услышал сигналов коммуникатора, не очнулся от взрывов снаружи? Но для поля боя Карусант за окном был слишком обычным, слишком мирным — будто в галактике не шла война.

Хакс сел за компьютер и развернул над столом объемную карту систем, подконтрольных Новому Порядку. Ни на одной из планет он не заметил алых очагов восстания, как не заметил и данных о расположении флота Сопротивления. Будто бы они все разом куда-то пропали.  
Ни одного отчета о подрывной деятельности — только о том, что находится на ремонте, что уже отремонтировано или восстановлено, и множество мелких бытовых вопросов. Будто бы Сопротивления никогда не существовало. Будто бы оно не досаждало Порядку без малого два десятка лет.

Он начал вызывать подряд всех офицеров из своего ближайшего окружения, но ни один из них не ответил на вызов. Даже когда вызовы стали иметь приоритетный сигнал — как будто случилось ЧП. По мнению Хакса, оно и произошло, но все вокруг, кроме него самого, отчего-то пребывали в мире сладких грез.

— Армитаж, — отвлек его от тревожных мыслей серьезный голос Кайло, — что-то случилось? Я проснулся от твоего беспокойства.

— Кайло, — глухим шепотом начал Хакс, — что-то случилось. Вероятно, все мертвы.

Рен подошел к нему, в одном халате, видимо, и правда только что проснувшийся, и улыбнулся. За беспокойством Хакс чувствовал его веселость. За годы, проведенные вместе, ему не нужна была никакая Сила для того, чтобы понимать, какие эмоции испытывает Кайло. И сейчас Хакс не понимал, что веселого в том, что Верховное командование Нового Порядка мертво.

— Армитаж, — Кайло обошел стол и обнял Хакса. — Мы победили. Война закончена, все хорошо. Ты победил.


End file.
